


Hot Drinks

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee, Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is and has always been a coffee drinker, but away from work, Ryo seems to prefer tea.





	Hot Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 487: Coffee Or Tea at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Acts 1, 3  & 4.

“Coffee or tea?” Ryo asked Dee that first evening. They’d only met a few hours earlier, yet here Dee was in his new partner’s apartment having enjoyed a home-cooked meal, and he’d be spending the night. Admittedly that was only because the murder case they were currently working came with a small boy attached, the son of the deceased, and they were stuck protecting him until they could bring the murderer to justice, but still… Way to get his foot in the door!

“Uh, coffee if it’s no trouble.” Didn’t hurt to be polite, and anyway, who drank tea? That was for Brits who didn’t know any better. Americans, especially American cops, drank coffee. It kept them alert, and ready for anything; in a city like New York, not that there WAS any other city quite like the Big Apple, that was a necessity. 

“No trouble at all,” Ryo assured him, going back into the kitchen to make the drinks. “Milk okay for you, Bikky?”

“Uh huh! Thanks, Ryo.”

To Dee’s mind, the boy’s presence was the only fly in the proverbial ointment. The evening would’ve been a lot more pleasurable if it could’ve been just him and the delectable Detective Maclean, especially considering Ryo had informed him they’d all have to share his bed, since the only other places to sleep were a sofa that was fine to sit on but not designed for sleeping, or the cold, hard, wooden floor. Dee had absolutely no objections to spending the night in Ryo’s bed, but his fantasies didn’t include a ten-year-old kid wedged between them. Ah well, it was early days; things could change.

Then Ryo got sick so with JJ’s unwilling assistance, Dee hauled his partner’s ass home, made sure he took his meds, and tucked him into that big bed, all alone because the house ape was away at summer camp. JJ insisted they both left so that Ryo could rest, but Dee came back as soon as he could. He didn’t feel right leaving Ryo to fend for himself, so he took it upon himself to watch over his partner for as long as necessary. Okay, so he took the opportunity of Ryo being too weak to put up much resistance and stole a few kisses, but come on! He never claimed to be a saint, and a guy can only resist temptation for so long.

Thankfully Ryo seemed much better by morning, after getting a good night’s sleep. Nevertheless Dee took the day off and stayed home so Ryo could take it easy, insisting that his partner didn’t bother getting dressed.

“Anything I can do for you? Anything at all, just say the word.” 

Ryo was relaxing on the sofa. “A hot drink would be good.”

“No problem. Coffee or tea?”

“Tea please. It’s in the top cupboard to the left of the sink.”

“I’ll find it.”

Yes, Dee preferred coffee and always would, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make tea. Mother taught him well.

The End


End file.
